Melodies of Life
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Cheesy title, I know, but this is a series of SONGFICS! Aren't you proud? Of course you aren't. Anyways, this was Breath Away from Heaven before, but that is chapter one of this series, 'kay?
1. Breath Away from Heaven

**Alright, so, after viewing the worst movie of my life, I fell in love with the song "Breath Away from Heaven" by George Harrison. Of course I love him in general with his freakish eyebrows and creepy death glares, but I just HAD to write a song fic. **

**Sorry if this fic is cheesy. "Breath Away from Heaven" *is* from Shanghai Surprise, the WORST MOVIE EVAR. So, yeah. **

**ENJOY!**

**I do *not* own Sailor Moon or "Breath Away from Heaven", but I do own Shanghai Surprise on DVD. **

**OH! And this is told in Mamoru's POV.**

**OH! And if you haven't listened to this song, I suggest you do. It's weird the first time you hear it, but you suddenly get this indescribable love toward it.**

_Underlined and italics: lyrics._

_Just italics: dream._

Regular: The story!

* * *

Mamoru shut off his TV, bored of watching the anchors argue over some political issue then suddenly switch to the latest battle with Sailor Moon. The battle he almost missed catching the heroine. God, that was horrible. The rest of the battle, he made sure she was alright and not too far away from him.

His crush was getting too out of hand, he thought.

Yes, he had a crush on her, Sailor Moon. Who wouldn't, though? Tough, yet gentle. Down to earth, yet so other-worldly with her beauty and powers. A great leader who seems so formal and determined, but her klutz attacks reminds everyone that she is human, too. Sighing, he walked to his bedroom, stripped down to his black boxers and slipped into his cold silky sheets. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to wake up to her face. Imagining this, he fell into a deep sleep where another blonde haunted him…

_***_

_In another life,_

_I woke up dreaming with a sigh_

_As the morning light was painting whispers of a joy_

_***_

_Sighing, and then yawning, a raven-haired prince opened his eyes to look around his room. The sun hadn't completely risen yet. A soft glow of early morning lit up the room through the pale white curtains hanging on the windows next to his bed. Then feeling a small wiggle next to him, he turned his gaze from the window and to the figure next to him. A jolt of joy ran up his spine when he found his sweet lover next to him. She nuzzled his chest in her sleep, and he couldn't help but smile…_

***

_And I was in a candle-lit bedroom._

_Enchanting beauty shimmering magically_

_Like an iridescent cloud_

_Being blown by a westerly wind…_

***

_He looked around the room again, his left thumb making lazy circles on her back as he found that some of the candles he had lit last night were still burning. He wanted to blow them out, but he was rather comfortable under his sheets with her under his arm. He looked down at her blonde head resting on his chest. She was so beautiful, so different from every other woman he had met in his life. Her personality was so colorful. Polite, but informal. Funny, but intelligent. Graceful, but a klutz at times. He loved her._

***

_She can move your soul without you knowing…_

***

_He had to admit that he didn't know how exactly he had fallen for her. He had carefully guarded his feelings when around people, but when he met her, he found that she could read him like a book, and that he could be casual and care-free around her. Wasn't __**that **__a relief._

***

_She can take the breath away from heaven…_

***

_Seeing her sneaking around his rose garden was such a lovely memory. Her silver hair trailed behind her everywhere she went, her dress following swiftly. Her eyes danced over everything. She was so fascinated, he could tell. But, he had wondered, why would such a beautiful creature be so moved by roses if they were everywhere on earth? His curiosities were put to rest when her eyes met his. Blue. Like the open skies in the morning. Like the ocean he used to swim in as a child. So bright and hypnotizing. His breath caught in his throat._

***

_And I was captured by her loneliness…_

_A wounded tiger on a willowy path…_

_Like an opalescent moon all alone in the sky of a foreign land._

***

_After building up the courage to ask her what she was doing there, he found that they had become so close after sitting down on a nearby bench as she explained in full detail what she was doing there. She had apologized minutes later for her babbling, and said that she got that from her best friend Venus. He smiled and was thankful that he could have an informal conversation for once-- with her especially! She was so beautiful with her silky-looking hair and bright blue eyes that were constantly smiling. But he could sense a darkness underneath the happy exterior. _

_He asked her, again, what she really was doing there. She complained she was sick and tired of being bossed around and chastised by the people she was running from. 'I get so lonely there.' she said, 'I have plenty of friends and everyone I meet seems to like me, but I feel like I have no one that understands __**me**__, the person who hides under this perfect princess exterior.' _

_How could someone be so popular, yet lonely? He wondered. How? It seemed impossible. He had a situation so close to hers: friends and everyone he met liked him, but he wasn't lonely. He was fascinated…_

_He rolled over and onto his side, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on the crown of her head. He felt the soft puffs of her even breath on his neck, and fell asleep. _

***

The next morning, after getting over his strange dream and his sense of longing for someone that special that actually existed, Mamoru dressed and headed out to the arcade for a cup of coffee. Upon walking to the desired destination, he had a little run-in with Usagi, a blue-eyed blonde that he argued with daily. Today, however, he found that she was strangely similar to the girl in his dream. Her blonde hair that trailed behind her as she ran, her worried, bright blue eyes that never watched the sidewalk in front of her.

"OH! Sorry!" she cried as she bumped into him.

"It's alright!" He quickly replied, not realizing his suddenly politeness to her. She looked up at him with those huge eyes. Her brow furrowed.

"Mamoru? Are you okay? Hello?" she asked, waving a hand in his face. He shook his head, waking up from his little dream. What was that? He didn't know, and he was once again distracted by the suddenly charming girl in his arms, and how his name (his actual name!) sounded coming from her soft-looking pink lips.

"Did you just call me 'Mamoru'? No scathing nicknames today, Odango?" he asked lightly with a teasing tone. She caught his tone and how it lacked its usual hint of malice. She put a hand to his forehead, making him freeze.

"Well, your forehead isn't hot." she said. "Hey!" she snapped a pair of fingers as his eyes softened again. "Dude, what is with you today?"

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

"Oh, no! Okay, Mamoru, go straight to the arcade and have Motoki check you out. I'm late!" She patted his arm and ran off toward the school, and he was left smiling after her figure, the pigtails chasing after her reminding him of the blonde that laid on his chest in his dream last night.

Now, why hadn't he noticed how adorable she was before? And looking into her eyes, he didn't see Odango anymore. He saw a very beautiful Usagi.

***

_She can take the breath away from heaven…_

_She can move your soul without you knowing…_

_She can take the breath away from heaven…_

_She is like an everlasting blossom…_

_She can take the breath away from heaven…_

***

* * *

**Well, I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE. Now, the end sucks. But that's because it's almost 4 in the morning, and I'm really tired. **

**For those of you who are concerned about Affair, I'M WORKING ON IT! Sorry guys, but theater's been crazy, and I'm helping to design everything for the newest play, Seussical!!!!! *dances***

**My play went well, BTW. No problems whatsoever. I was very happy. **

**Anywho, Affair should be updated soon, depending on what I'm doing in a few hours.**

**WELL, REVIEW THIS! I WROTE IT IN HALF AN HOUR, SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Golden Slumbers

**Another songfic, since I really like them. You know what else I like?**

**Golden Slumbers by The Beatles**

**Such a pretty song, and it's quite moving when it goes straight into Carry That Weight. LISTEN. TO. IT. And be amazed. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, "Golden Slumbers" or The Beatles (unfortunately).**

* * *

Slowly rocking back and forth, Usagi gently shushed her newborn child, walking around the room sluggishly to help relax her. Chibi-Usa was born about two weeks before, and already was showing her little attitude she had received by yours truly. But, no matter the attitude, Usagi loved her more than anything (except her Mamo-chan. She loved them equally).

And because of her love for her husband, she decided to move to America until he finished school. He insisted that he go to Tokyo, rather than her come to him, but she was persistant, and got on that plane. He was happy nonetheless.

After her mesmerizing walk across the room and back calmed the small child, Usagi walked to the crib and laid Chibi-Usa in it.

***

_Once there was a way_

_To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home_

_***_

"Shh…" she hushed when the baby showed signs of another fit. "Don't worry. Daddy'll be home soon, and then we can finally go home and meet your aunts." She inwardly chuckled at the memory of their own protests at her leaving.

'Tsukino Usagi, I want to be there when Chibi-Usa is born! She is the evidence of your love to Mamoru!!'

'Mina, shut up. I'm going!'

She gingerly tucked a white quilt around the child.

***

_Sleep pretty darling_

_Do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_***_

Gently, the blonde began to hum a soft tune and rubbed Chibi-Usa's forehead with her thumb, watching as her daughter's eyes drooped.

***

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes._

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby…_

***

Finally, when the girl fell into a deep sleep, Usagi flipped off the little night light clipped onto the side of the crib and exited the room. She gasped when she nearly collided with her husband's chest.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! You scared me!" she whispered, giggling softly.

"I'm sorry, Usako." he said, leaning down to give her a kiss. After they parted, he asked, "How's Chibi-Usa?"

"Fussy." she folded her arms when he laughed. Draping an arm over her shoulders, he listened as she told him of her mishaps that day.

"Well, she went to sleep easy at least." he joked.

"Yep." she yawned. Mamoru gently pulled the blonde closer and grabbed her legs from underneath her, carrying her to their room. "Thanks, Mamo-chan." she said as he laid her on the bed. She watched him strip down and join her, pulling the blankets over them both.

"G'night, Usako." he whispered, watching his wife's eyes fall.

"'Night, Mamo-chan…" she whispered back, falling asleep very quick.

He watched her face as she slept, and brushed the hair out of her eyes before snuggling closer to her and finally going to sleep himself.

***

_Once there was a way _

_To get back homeward,_

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home._

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby…_

* * *

**BOY! YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT!**

**CARRY THAT WEIGHT!**

**CARRY THAT WEIGHT A LONG TIME!!**

**Sorry, guys. Had to.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
